There is a need in the art for handling incoming telephone calls automatically. This need arises in several contexts: (a) delivering predetermined messages to predetermined calling parties; (b) predetermined, prioritized screening of incoming telephone calls; and (c) re-routing incoming telephone calls on the basis of predetermined selection. These needs can be understood as follows.